Tearful cost
by eclaregoldsworthy
Summary: He was always like this afterwards. He didn't have the feelings for me as I did for him and he didn't intend on giving me an affection after he got what he wanted. One-shot


**_Tearful cost_  
**

**_One shot_  
**

**Clares POV**

I walked into his room on the Saturday morning to see him stretched out on his bed, his silky black hair messily tossed around on his head his amazing green eyes shielded by his eyelids. As I got closer I saw his T-shirt ever so lightly inched up to see his stomach I blushed feeling the need to remove his whole shirt and run my fingers over his skin. I shook my head removing the wonderful image from my brain. I smiled knowing exactly how to wake him up.

**"ELI ELI RISE AND SHINE!"** I screamed jumping on his bed. He sat up slowly yawning and I stopped before jumping into his lap so I was straddling his waist.

He rubbed his eyes before saying sleepily,"Clare  
what the hell it's eight A.M on a Saturday morning."

"I know... I'm sorry are you mad?"

He placed his hands on my thighs sending me tingles up north,"At you Clare? Never, just tell me what's going on."

"Is it okay if we spend the day together...I kinda made plans for us today."

"I get to spend the day with you?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Of course that's okay with me."

I smiled,"Great! Now get up bed head." I said hopping off his lap.

He stood to his feet and looked at me,"Yes mother." he mumbled causing me to giggle.

"I'm gonna go take a showed Clare." I nodded as sat there on his bed watching him go into his bathroom. Once the door closed I lied my back on his bed where he was just sleeping.

I breathed in the scent of him that was on his pillow. As the shower water turned on I thought about how bad I wanted to be in there with him and how amazing It would feel for him to touch  
me like I wanted him to.I listened to the sound of him in the shower and it made me feel like a complete creep but I didn't care because I love him.I sat up grabbing onto his pillows trying to give them my scent. When the shower water stopped I tried getting myself together, releasing my death grip on his pillow and pulling my nightgown down.

Seconds later he emerged from the bathroom in some pajama pants. I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest that still had little beads of water stuck to it. That was until he cleared his throat then my eyes met his,

"See something you like?"

I blushed ten different shades of red,

"S-Sorry."

He smirked,"It's okay blue eyes, but expect me to do the same to you." He winked at me and my heart fluttered.

I wanted him to look at me like that. I wanted him to have those thoughts about me. The very thought made me so  
happy.

"I should go so you can get dressed."

"No stay you have to tell me what to wear anyway."

"We're just going to the park I made a picnic lunch so I guess we'll do that and then maybe a movie?"

"Sounds great blue."

"Good."

He went to his drawer and got out his black jeans and grey T-shirt that he covered with his favorite black hoodie.

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

"I need to go I'll meet you downstairs in five." He nodded and I walked out.

When I got in my room I quickly threw on some dark wash skinny jeans and a short sleeve off the shoulders turquoise top that exposed the straps of my black bra. I looked at my appearance and applied some lip gloss before sliding on my boots and heading downstairs,

"Now you, look beautiful."

"Thank you Eli."  
I smiled walking over to the fridge and grabbing the picnic basket I made earlier when I felt a presence behind me.

I was about to turn and ask him what he was doing but then he but his hands on my hips and I froze. He pulled my back to his chest and put his lips next to my ear.

"Clare?"

"Hmm?"

He kissed my cheek softly,

"I just wanted to do that." He said leaving me extremely flustered as he grabbed his keys,

"You ready to go?" He asked looking at me again,

"Y-Yeah."

We walked out our house and to Morty and in a matter of seconds we were out on the road.

As we drove I couldn't help but glance at Eli. His eyes were placed firmly on the road his hands secure on the wheel. I was so engrossed in him I hadn't realized we had arrived at the local park until he got out of his seat to open my door. I blushed grabbing my picnic basket and taking his hand

We got out of the car and started on  
the walking trail.

"I packed breakfast and lunch so is there anywhere you wanna stop for breakfast."

"Blue eyes," he wrapped his arm around my waist,"You know where I wanna stop with you at already."

"I do?"

He pressed his lips against my ear and whispered,

"Behind our tree."

"O-Okay."

"You're beautiful." He said kissing my forehead. We continued walking his arm still failing to fall from my side...not that I was complaining.

We reached the isolated part of the park faraway from everything and walked down by the stream was a large tree...our tree.

I was so embarrassed to be standing here again...with him.

"You remember this place blue?" I bit my lips and nodded looking away from him. He chuckled pulling my closer to his side and whispered,

"Something the matter?"

"N-No."

He smirked and kissed my cheek. I sat the picnic basket down and knelled beside it to pull out the picnic blanket. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I stood up and layed out the blanket at the foot of the tree. Eli sat down on it and I sat next to him bringing the basket with me. I opened it and lied out the food with Eli's help.

"This looks great Clare."

"Thank you."

"Clare come here." he said opening the bowl of strawberries and dipping them in yogurt.

I moved closed to him and he put the strawberry to my lips. I bit it and smiled at him before he finished it off.

He stared at me and grabbed my chin,

"You have something right here."

"Where?"

He kissed the corner of my mouth,

"Its gone." I blushes for the millionth time today and I covered my face,

"Clare come here." I moved even closer to him and faced him,

"I mean like this," he lifted my hips up and placed me in his lap so I was straddling his waist. I gasped when he put us in this new position. His hands were on my ass and my arms were around his neck he smirked and the red color on my cheeks was ever present.

"I love doing that to you."

"Why?"

"Because it's amazing."

He squeezed my ass and I gasped looking onto his eyes but he just smirked and did it again causing me to groan. I placed my head in the crook of his neck. His hands moved up my thighs slowly to the bottom of my shirt. He slid his hand under the fabric and began to feel my skin.

"You feel so soft." I moaned as his hands moved north to grab my breast.

He pulled down my straps with his teeth and Gripped my nipples with his two.

"Oh Eli." I moan in his shoulder. He squeezed them tighter twisting them between his fingers something he knew drove me crazy. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter down below as he played with my nipples,

"E-Eli I need- oh god"

"What do you need Clare?"

"Please touch me."

"I am touching you I don't understand."

"Eli please."

"Please what Clare I don't understand."

"Touch me please...down there."

"Down where?"

"Eli please I need it."

"Need what?"

"Please put your fingers inside me."

"Inside you where."

I gestured to my lower region in much need of attention.

"What ever you want blue eyes."

He unzipped and unbuttoned my pants before sticking his hand down inside my panties. My toes curled as soon as he touched me,

"Oh My God."

"You like it?"

"Its so good Eli please don't stop."

His fingers moved even faster inside me,

"I-I can't hold it in anymore." he pushed my shirt up with his free hand and began sucking on my exposed breast as he pushed his fingers deeper inside me.

My hips shook and I came on his fingers while moaning out his name over and over,

"I love you Eli so much, and I always have."

"I know." he stated emotionlessly

He was always like this afterwards. He didn't have the feelings for me as I did for him and he didn't intend on giving me an affection after he got what he wanted. I removed myself from close to him and fixed my clothes.

We sat there silently eating neither of us daring to say a word. When the food was done we packed up and continued walking. Eli tried to wrap his arm around my waist but I stepped out of his reach. He looked at me but my eyes stayed down on the ground. After about three more futile attempts to touch me later he stopped us.

"Okay Clare you're acting really weird."

"You use me...you tell me what I wanna hear and you take advantage of my feelings for you."

"Clare it's nothing new I don't understand why you're so upset. It's not even like you're mu girlfriend you're not."

"But I love you...ever since we were little kids...and you never even thought about us..."

His face held no remorse"Clare You never seemed to mind."**  
**

"How could I not mind."

"Don't get me wrong, you're great, you're pretty, you're awesome in bed, and you're a nice girl to live with but I'm just not into you like that." My chest tightened, "Now if we are done with that conversation let's go." He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him again.

I pushed him off, "Take me home."

"Clare come on it's not that serious."

"Take. Me. Home."

"Sure Blue whatever you want."

The car ride was the worst thing I had experienced in my whole entire life. I could feel the carelessness just radiating of of him. I wanted so badly to cry.

Why do I keep doing this to myself I'm so stupid.

When we arrived at the house I grabbed the picnic basket and ran inside not even bothering to put it in the fridge. I just threw it on the kitchen counter along the way of the sprint to my room. I slammed the door and locked it before diving in my bed and sobbing violently. However, I kept quiet enough to hear his door open and close from across the hall without a second thought or hesitation.

He doesn't love me he doesn't even care about me so why do I insist on sleeping with him every night. I cried harder at my cruel reality until I cried myself straight to sleep.

* * *

**:D The End :D**


End file.
